epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Monolith
The Cosmic Monolith is a foe in and Adventure Story, an optional miniboss in (found on Battle Mountain, which is exclusive to the upgraded Premium Pack and the Steam release of the game), and a summon in the latter game. It is also a member of the Monolith enemy class. Appearance The Cosmic Monolith is in the shape of a rectangular prism with very round holes in the front of it. It is of a black coloring and has marking going across the front, top, and sides, which glow red every few seconds. When destroyed, Cosmic Monolith gets sliced apart, revealing it is made of dark matter. Overview Monoliths take the role of offensive spell-casters, with Cosmic Monolith itself being biased towards the element, fitting its color theme. Cosmic Monolith is notable for its high Magic Attack and very high Evade, requiring the players to buff own accuracy or/and debuff Monolith's evade in order to have adequate chances to hit it. Its array of abilities includes mostly damage-oriented Dark magic such as Pulsar, often with a chance to slightly debuff or Dispel the targets. Cosmic Monolith is most known for its Doomsday spell, that deals immense Dark-elemental damage in a fiery energy explosion, hurting both players and foes; its raw damage far exceeds players' usual health, typically resulting in an instant party wipe unless counter-measures were taken, while the Monolith itself absorbs it and therefore heals from it. Even a 70% Magic Defence buff alone doesn't guarantee survival, forcing the player to Defend or/and look for equipment that gives resistance to Dark. Alternatively, one can try ing the thing — the common weak point of Monoliths works with Cosmic Monolith as well, rendering it completely useless for a lengthy while, giving time to attack and possibly destroy it before it becomes operational again. However, considering Monoliths' resistance to Syphon, it's more of a gamble than a reliable tactic. In , Doomsday is preceded by Flare on the same turn, which lowers players' accuracy, making them miss even more often. The Monolith uses this combo attack on its very first turn and then each third turn, most likely taking unawares down at turn one. However, since all of Cosmic Monolith's spells besides the weak Flare are fully Dark-elemental, getting 100% Dark resistance would make them all do zero damage, effectively ruining Monolith's offense, though this won't protect from debuffs and Dispel. In Adventure Story, ''the Cosmic Monolith launches powerful, fast moving, and homing fireballs at Matt in groups of three. it appears in the shape of a normal monolith much like the other Monoliths, but instead of doing Dark-Based attacks as it usually does, it instead does Fire-Based attacks. In , Cosmic Monolith gets its weaknesses changed from and to Thunder and , loses Flare and Antimatter's Dispel function, and Doomsday is no longer a surprise: although the Monolith still uses it each third turn, it no longer begins the battle with it, and now gains the Charge status a turn before it would be used, giving the player an idea of something big and evil incoming; the Doomsday itself now targets only players instead of everyone, no longer healing the caster. In this game Cosmic Monolith gains a new attack, where it teleports itself above a player and falls onto them, slamming them for extreme physical non-elemental damage. Additionally, some of its spells, including Doomsday, were changed from 100% element degree to 75%, meaning that 100% Dark resistance is no longer enough to completely nullify their damage. Other than that, Cosmic Monolith and his role on the battlefield remain unchanged, and Dark resistance is still almost mandatory to survive it on higher difficulties. Its summon version, being the strongest summon in the game, does exactly what one would expect — nukes all foes with Doomsday; using it for the first time awards the ''Space Invaders medal. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc1 = 160% |Crit1 = 0% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = B |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = Is immediately followed by... |Attack2 = Doomsday |Target2 = Everyone |Power2 = 130 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Dark |Acc2 = 200% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = Allies will only be hit for 3 power. This combo attack is used at the first turn, and then each third turn. Prior to the 2016 update, Doomsday instead had 180 power and 90% element degree. |Attack3 = Pulsar |Target3 = All |Power3 = 70 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Dark |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 30% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Antimatter |Target4 = All |Power4 = 50 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Dark |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = Unlike Lance's Antimatter, this one does not center its damage on anyone and instead spreads it evenly, and has higher element degree and higher Dispel chance. |Attack5 = Buff |Target5 = Self Allies |Element5 = None |StatusChance5 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength5 = 70% 50% |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B}} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 115% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Antimatter |Target3 = Centered |Power3 = 80 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 75% |Element3 = Dark |Acc3 = 120% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Slam |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 160 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = None |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Buff |Target5 = Allies |Element5 = None |StatusChance5 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength5 = 50% 50% |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = U |Attack6 = Charge |Target6 = Self |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |StatusIcon6 = |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Notes6 = Charges to cast Doomsday.}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance1 = 100% |StatusStrength1 = 5x |Acc1 = 300% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = B |Berserk1 = B |Notes1 = Requires and expends the Charge status. |Attack2 = Pulsar |Target2 = All |Power2 = 60 |Type2 = Magical |Element2 = Dark |Element%2 = 100% |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 40% |StatusStrength2 = 2x |Acc2 = 115% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Shockwave |Target3 = All |Power3 = 45/2 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Wind |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 20% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = Used only on Hard and Epic difficulties, and only when a player has Dark resistance. The more players that have Dark resistance, the more likely it will be casted over Pulsar. |Attack4 = Distortion Field |Target4 = All |Power4 = 40 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Dark |Element%4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 25% 100% |StatusStrength4 = 3x 20% |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Energy Barrage |Target5 = All |Power5 = 42/2 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Bomb |Element%5 = 100% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 30% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Slam |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 180 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = None |Acc6 = 50% |Crit6 = 100% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Notes6 = Used only while under the effects of Syphon or Berserk. |Attack7 = Buff |Target7 = Allies |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 30% 30% |StatusIcon7 = |Syphon7 = B |Berserk7 = B |Notes7 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, buffs Evade and Magic Attack by 50%. |Attack8 = Charge |Target8 = Self |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |StatusChance8 = 100% |StatusStrength8 = 3x |StatusIcon8 = |Syphon8 = B |Berserk8 = B |Notes8 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, is immediately followed by casting Space Distortion in the same turn. |Attack9 = Space Distortion |Target9 = Single |Power9 = 80 |Type9 = Magical |Element9 = Dark |Element%9 = 50% |StatusIcon9 = |StatusChance9 = 40% 100% |StatusStrength9 = 3x 30% |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Syphon9 = B |Berserk9 = B |Notes9 = Is only used in conjunction with Charge. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Syphoned → Nothing; * First turn and then each 3rd turn or/and Berserked → Flare; * Otherwise → Pulsar (1/3), Antimatter (1/3), Buff (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Spent 2 turns without status → Charge on the same turn; * Syphoned → Nothing; * Charged → Doomsday; * Otherwise → Pulsar (1/4), Antimatter (1/4), Slam (1/4), Buff (1/4). Summon In EBF4, it can be obtained from the farthest chest in the Danger Room of Waste Disposal Plant. The room can be observed the first time Waste Disposal Plant is visited, but cannot be accessed until much later: to open the door into the room, levers marked II, III, VI, IX and X should be turned on and the rest off, and the last lever required for the puzzle is outside the factory, reached only from the other side, when you get to the entrance of the Temple of Godcat. Additionally, in the Danger Room itself, one Copper Key and one Silver Key are required to clear the path to the chest. The summon costs 150 SP. It deals 75% Dark-elemental magical damage of 450 power with 300% accuracy, 10% crit chance and 10% randomness factor. Using the summon for the first time awards the Space Invaders medal. Additionally, the summon will cure from all players by forcing them to jump off the screen. Trivia * In Epic Battle Fantasy 3, the Doomsday spell has a status effect chance set for it, with this chance getting increased from 10% to 40% on Epic difficulty. However, Doomsday does not have any status effects attached to it, so the status effect chance never comes into play. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bullet Heaven 2 Category:Adventure Story Category:Foes